


the eclipse of me and you

by scndlf



Series: adlaw ug bulan [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Vague Open Endings?, Witches, this was supposed to be horny but idk what happened tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scndlf/pseuds/scndlf
Summary: But despite the moons and the sunrises that have passed the earth, Seungcheol and Jeonghan still find themselves suspended in time. Here in Jeonghan's room where the sun is artificial, the tea cold and undrinkable, the press of bodies and of fur meeting silk, time holds no power.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: adlaw ug bulan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054805
Kudos: 22





	the eclipse of me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/phantomcheol/status/1338077134301003776?s=20)

* * *

"You have a guest." Joshua's honeyed voice filters through the partition, soft voice arousing Jeonghan from the slumber he was supposed to fall into, just a few seconds ago. "Should I let them in?"

 _Guests._ Jeonghan does not (read: never) have those and Joshua, out of all the people, knows this.

He also knows Jeonghan does not like to be interrupted during the late afternoon, knows that it's one of the times where Jeonghan retreats to his quarters after a day of work and knows better than to disturb him for anything else. 

Whoever is looking for him must have been really important and Joshua had recognized the urgency. 

"Let them in." Jeonghan replies and despite the strangeness of the current encounter, he's intrigued. 

No one really looks for Jeonghan: he's a dead man, a phantom, someone that exists between the gap of life and death, a last resort. No sane man would willingly seek his face, much less visit the abode he resides in. 

That is unless they are very, very, very _desperate._

Jeonghan has a few guesses on who the guest will be, lets a few faces wander in his mind and he considers someone for a second. But in his line of work, Jeonghan has realized that things have never stopped surprising him. 

And they do, Jeonghan can hear them outside the door. 

"Speak only when you are spoken to, do not talk above him." He hears Joshua's voice from outside the door and he almost rolls his eyes, but then remembers Joshua is only following what is asked and he simply lets out a sigh. 

Looks like he has to brush up on his pleasantries for the meeting he will have.

There's a few seconds of silence before the guest comes in and it gives Jeonghan ample time to let the jade pin fall from his hair, freeing his tresses from their hold and letting them fall daintily against his shoulders. Jeonghan rarely has guests and the opportunities of meeting other people are few and far in between, he'll peacock all he wants. 

Jeonghan has a sharp nose, albeit a little subdued than Joshua who is part-snake, but he can recognize scents when they are near him and whoever is outside the door smells like pine tree and freshly tilled soil. 

_The smell of the forest_ , Jeonghan's brain excitedly supplies and it is there that he narrows down his guest.

"I came." 

"You did." 

There's a man standing tall at the awning of Jeonghan's door, the silk curtains framing his face in a kind of softness that does not quite fit the heavy cloak of furs that he has on his broad shoulders. Jeonghan notes that they're the color of the night today, deep and almost swallowing the light that had managed to flit through the open doors.

If the man's grim expression does not tell him what he was here for, his cloak will.

"Sit," Jeonghan asks, mood suddenly somber. "I will brew you tea." 

Jeonghan does not wait for him to follow his request, _knows he will_ , and rises from dais which is nothing but a glorified bed fluffed and filled with silk draping and cotton. His bare feet touch the marbled floors and he hisses quietly at the temperature. He should have known it was wintertime outside, but Joshua had always spelled his quarters to resemble a sun room - there was always sunlight filtering through the windows and Jeonghan could smell the summer from the flowers beside his bed. 

Jeonghan wonders how many moons have passed since the last time they saw each other if the world had turned cold on its axis by now. 

_Too long_ , his mind whispers and it makes his fingers shake. 

"You can take off your cloak if you like," Jeonghan murmurs as he spells the tea leaves from thin air with a teapot and a matching cup. "I know it is warm here." 

The cup has the outlines of a werewolf and Jeonghan finds amusement at his subconscious, it really had been too long. 

"There is no need, I am alright." The voice replies and it has a undercurrent of roughness into it, overlaid with command and compulsion. 

But Jeonghan is not his kind, so he lets the words wash over him, lets his knees tremble slightly and his cheeks blush. He does not turn to him, suddenly embarrassed by his lack of poise and he clears his throat instead, tries to keep his hands busy even if the only thing he should be doing is to sift the water into the leaves. 

"Good trip?" Jeonghan asks, in lieu of masking the silence that threatens to deafen his ears. "Did you come alone?" 

"Yes," The voice answers and Jeonghan notes that it is closer this time, although he has not heard movement since he took a seat by the chair in front of Jeonghan's bed. "I came alone."

Suddenly there is a presence behind Jeonghan's back and he gasps when he feels hands press themselves against his waist, a maddening scent enveloping his senses. A hush of breath that falls past his exposed neck. 

_Seungcheol._

"Seungcheol." 

A hum can only be heard from behind him and Jeonghan has learnt that the other man has never been the one for words, always opting for actions and _head buts_ of all things. He feels the crown of Seungcheol's head move against his shoulder and the outline of his cheek nosing through his bare skin and it makes Jeonghan giggle. 

"Needy." He admonishes but it is without heat, never has been.

Jeonghan lets Seungcheol nose further up to the column of his throat, lets his fingers dip further into his hips, savoring the feeling of flesh meeting harsh fingers. He lets Seungcheol scent him, lets him dip his mouth against the space behind Jeonghan's ear and allows the taller to draw him close until he can feel his cloak meet the silk of his dress. 

Night meeting day - a solar eclipse, the in between of the heavens and the underworld.

"Why have you come?" Jeonghan quietly asks and he expects Seungcheol to stop his ministrations, expects the werewolf to draw back and retreat. But, he is full of surprises today and only nibbles the shell of Jeonghan's ear before answering.

"My father died during the last full moon," He whispers and there is no shock that courses through Jeonghan's system. Seungcheol would not have come if that was not the case. "I made the trip as soon as the funeral pyre and festivities were over." 

"You should have told me," Jeonghan replies, letting his head rest against Seungcheol's shoulder. "I would have come." 

Jeonghan hears a sharp intake of breath from behind him and he tilts his head to properly meet Seungcheol's eyes in the first time since he had last seen him.

Seungcheol's eyes have always been the color of coal and it matches his coat when he transforms, the fur as deep as twilight and the night sky. Lining Seungcheol's eyes are his long eyelashes and Jeonghan is loath to admit that he sometimes finds himself being jealous of it, because the feature soften Seungcheol's eyes. Softens his expression when he turns, lets Jeonghan know that he is still there despite the wolf that towers over him when they stand side by side. 

"Hello," Jeonghan grins, impish and full of delight when he finds mirth in Seungcheol's eyes. "Haven't seen you in a while." 

"It has been many moons," Seungcheol replies and Jeonghan feels his eyes study his face just as much as he is watching the minute shifts in Seungcheol's. "I have lost count." 

"And it has been many sunrises," Jeonghan replies in tandem, watches Seungcheol's eyes harden in front of him. "I have lost count."

But despite the moons and the sunrises that have passed the earth, Seungcheol and Jeonghan still find themselves suspended in time. Here in Jeonghan's room where the sun is artificial, the tea cold and undrinkable, the press of bodies and of fur meeting silk, time holds no power. 

She will not find any prisoners here. 

The first touch have always been the ones that hit Jeonghan the hardest, makes his knees buckle and his breath catch when he feels Seungcheol's lip touch his. He's properly facing him now and he lets his hand lose themselves in the thickness of Seungcheol's furs, marvels at how soft they fall under his touch, lets himself be dragged further and further into Seungcheol's embrace until he smells nothing but forest and _home._

The clothes soon fall after, decorating the marble floors of Jeonghan's room and their movements are easy and familiar. No amount of time could make them lose their touch, instead it makes their fingers frenzied, their lips harsher, and their breaths labored.

Seungcheol hitches Jeonghan on his lap when they end up on his bed and Jeonghan wounds his arms around his lover's neck as he unclasps the cloak from behind him. Watches as Jeonghan's mouth drop in shock through half-lidded eyes when he lays it beneath them.

"Seungcheol." Jeonghan moans when he realizes that it will be where he will be laying and he turns to see the marvelous contrast of his furs against the backdrop of Jeonghan's silk sheets. It looked like it belonged there, just like the furs that Jeonghan keeps hidden in his closet. 

"Lay down, darling." Seungcheol speaks and while Jeonghan is not an omega, has no traces of wolf in his blood, he hears the command all the same: powerful and compelling. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Jeonghan grins when he sees Seungcheol move on top of him, bracketing him with his arms and his body. The furs feel like clouds underneath his skin and Jeonghan can not wait to be debauched in them, tonight. "This is the first time you have seen me in a while and you wish to get inside my bed, already? How scandalous!" 

Jeonghan hears Seungcheol's impatient huff before he feels the alpha once again nose against his neck and he lets out a giggle when Seungcheol punishes him with a well-meaning bite for his cheek. 

"I missed you too, Seungcheol." Jeonghan teases as he lets his arms come back to their place by Seungcheol's shoulder, toying with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck. "Have you missed me, too?" He asks and while Jeonghan already knows the answer, it does not hurt to be reminded. 

Seungcheol raises his head from its place between Jeonghan's neck and Jeonghan sees it in his expression then, in the tinges of gold that have began to line Seungcheol's eyes. 

"You know I have." He replies, earnest and true. 

"I know you have," Jeonghan hums, lets his fingers cup Seungcheol's cheek and the alpha leans into them with a soft sigh, content and safe. "Now take me."

Jeonghan hears a growl before he closes his eyes when Seungcheol kisses him once again.

Let's the world fall away and matter no more, at least for a while. 

* * *

Jeonghan traces patterns on Seungcheol's bare chest. His head is pillowed against the older's arm and there are fingers playing with his hair, threatening his eyes to droop shut and give in to slumber.

But not yet, not when he still does not have answers. 

"What happens now?" Jeonghan asks as he looks up to Seungcheol and finds that his eyes are already on Jeonghan. The two hold their gazes for an eternity, unsaid truths permeating the air between them and for a while Jeonghan lets himself be lost, lets time stand still. Only the moon knows how they only have a few chances for times like this. 

"I become king," Seungcheol looks away as he speaks and Jeonghan hears the wound in his words, hears the bitterness of reality in the next. "I have to." 

It has been the truth for a long time ago but it does not make the hurt lose its sting. 

Nature demands balance and order, it demands hierarchy and succession. Without balance, it tilts on its axis - carnage, disorder, anarchy, the undignified loss of life and death wrecks havoc on its lands. Which is why even if the words, the _prayer_ , threatens to spill out of Jeonghan's tongue, he swallows them away. 

He cannot beg what he knows Seungcheol will give but nature will hate him for - he can not be selfish, he can not _keep_ Seungcheol. 

"I know," Jeonghan whispers and buries his face deeper into Seungcheol's arms, wonder if it's the last time he'll ever lay there once Seungcheol assumes his place in nature, just like it had been decreed many, many, many moons ago when he was born. "I know." 

"I would-" Seungcheol starts and Jeonghan closes his eyes, quickly wrenches his body away from Seungcheol as he sits up from his place. He feels the bitter nip of winter seep through his skin even if the light outside his windows look like they had just passed through the late summer evening. 

" _Do not._ " Jeonghan grits, "Do not do this to me." 

Jeonghan knows what Seungcheol will say, knows the intention before the older could even spell it in the air and Jeonghan will not make him say it. He will not ask Seungcheol to promise him a lie. 

"Darling, the throne does not mean anything." He hears Seungcheol speak from behind him and he feels him press his forehead against Jeonghan's bare back. It only serves to tighten the coil inside Jeonghan's skin and for his heart to lurch high on his throat. "It does not mean anything without you by my side." 

"I can not bear your children, Seungcheol." Jeonghan laughs and it is without humor, the sound of it _wrong_ and grating to his ears but it is the truth. 

The truth that the have been avoiding since the very first time they had met on a hill when Jeonghan, during his usual bouts of flightiness had managed to lose himself in the woods during a torrential rain. He had met Seungcheol hours after, when every bone in Jeonghan's body chilled as he took refuge under the roots of a huge tree as the world lashed around him. The wolf was big and Jeonghan had only seen a few of his kind, have only heard stories of how menacing and fearful they were. 

How they hunt their pray, how they spared no mercy for those that were outside their kind. 

But, what he didn't expect was for the wolf to lick against his cheek, head butting him long enough for Jeonghan's addled-brain to realize that it wanted to cuddle Jeonghan so he could be warm. 

Jeonghan had seeked no other's arms ever since. 

"The times are changing, Jeonghan." Seungcheol replies, "Birthright is not the only way to protect the throne."

"Then what is?" Jeonghan asks, suddenly turning to Seungcheol and he flashes him with an emotion akin to anger and frustration. "What is more powerful than a birthright? You know they will never recognize me Seungcheol, no matter how hard you persuade them it will fall on deaf ears." 

"They will listen to their alpha." Seungcheol, beautiful but _stubborn_ Seungcheol argues and Jeonghan feels the tears threaten to spill. 

"And then what? You will foster a culture of fear to your people?" Jeonghan asks and he finds conflict in Seungcheol's eyes when his words hit home. Jeonghan knows how much Seungcheol loves his kin, knows how much his pack mean to him and that is why Jeonghan can not sacrifice them just to be selfish.

"You and I both know how much you hate how other alphas would lead their pack through command. You _hate_ it when _you_ have to resort to it for your kind to listen."

"But I can not just leave you," Seungcheol exclaims and the ring of gold peeks from his irises, showing the emotions brewing inside of him. "I do not have it in me to wed another just to produce heirs to succeed the throne." 

And that's the reality is it not? How Seungcheol has to find an omega from his kind to marry so that their birthright will be secured and the succession of the throne strong and honest. Jeonghan sees no place for himself in the future the moon has written down for Seungcheol.

"But you must," Jeonghan cries, finally letting his tears fall but he refuses when Seungcheol moves to gather him in his arms. He has to be strong for this, he has to be steadfast when he breaks his own heart. "You must Seungcheol, for your people." 

"What about you?" The alpha cries and Jeonghan turns away, gathers his robe from where he had discarded it on the floor and slips it on as he walks towards the window. 

Jeonghan lets the night air in and overlooks down to the court yard beneath them. He sees white all around and notices that someone had made a pile of snow near the fountain that vaguely resembles a man. There had been stones clumsily stuck on the topmost mound of snow with twigs on the lower mound that Jeonghan believes it was for the illusion of it having hands. He breathes out a sigh as he notices a lone carrot stuck in favor of a nose. 

He'll have to reprimand Chan again for stealing the vegetables in the kitchen, but knows that he will never have the heart to.

"Jeonghan-ah," Seungcheol whispers from behind him but he does not move to touch and for that Jeonghan is thankful, he thinks he will not be able to take it if Seungcheol holds him when he cries. "Come back to bed, it's cold." 

"Go home, Seungcheol." He whispers even if his throat constricts against the words, "Go home to your pack."

"How can I?" He hears Seungcheol cry and he imagines the wolf inside of him howling in distress and Jeonghan has to close his eyes to rid himself of the memory, "How can I when my other half is here?" 

The piercing pain makes its way through Jeonghan's chest and he almost cries out at how _physical_ it feels, how he almost believes there is blood dripping down his chest when he hears Seungcheol's words. Hears the alpha's tears in them and it takes all of his will power to stay where he is, to stay where he is _supposed_ to be. 

"You will _live_ , Seungcheol." Jeonghan hears himself say, he hears the finality in his words and he will lick his wounds in private when all has been said and done, when Seungcheol leaves. "I do not hold your heart."

"You know that is a lie," Seungcheol bursts from behind him and he feels himself be turned, feels Seungcheol's hold against his cheek wiping away the tears that have been flowing, "You know that is a lie, Jeonghan." 

"But you have to," Jeonghan cries and he lets himself be gather into Seungcheol's arms, thinks that this will be the last reprieve he will give himself before he has to give his heart away. "You have to, Seungcheol. I will not make you choose, I will not make your pack fight within your ranks. You will be _king_ and you will rule over your people."

" _Not without you,_ " Seungcheol growls and Jeonghan feels the pain drip at every nerve ending of his bed, feelings that his heart has already been ripped out of his chest. "Not without you, Jeonghan." 

"You have to." Jeonghan repeats as he breaks away from Seungcheol and he hates how there are tears on the alpha's eyes, because Seungcheol's face should never have tears on them. They should only be filled with laughter in a way that makes his gums show and his cheeks bunch up, the light spilling out of his eyes. But even more, Seungcheol does not deserve to be hated and turned away by his people just because Jeonghan is selfish.

 _No,_ Jeonghan can not have his pack turn away from Seungcheol, too. 

Jeonghan cups Seungcheol's cheek for the last time and he almost cries at how it will be the last time he will have the privilege to hold him like this. How it will be the last time for Jeonghan to have Seungcheol in his arms, how it will be the last that he'll ever have the love of the alpha. 

Jeonghan makes the decision for him then, knows that Seungcheol will tear his pack apart if he does not choose. 

_"지금도 또 부르는, 너의 그 이름만이라도 잊고 싶은가 봐요."_

_I think I want to forget, your name that I'm calling even now._

"When the moon gives us another chance of rebirth, I wish it would be kinder to us so I could be able to love you more."

* * *

_**"All hail our king! May he live and reign forevermore!"** _

Jeonghan watches a crowning ceremony from his place by the carriage when they pass by a town during their trip. He watches as people all around him cheer and rejoice and Jeonghan asks Joshua to tell the carriageman to stop for a second, so he can observe.

There's a platform at the center of the circle and he sees figures dressed in furs and glittering crowns stand side by side. Jeonghan feels his eyes cloud when he sees that at the center of it stands a man, feels something worm inside his chest that he can not name. The man is imposing and tall and the sunlight framing his face in a way that softens his features, matching the cloak of furs that he has draped against his broad shoulders. Jeonghan notes that they're the color of the gold, bright and shining, reflecting the light that shines from the sun high above them. 

Jeonghan thinks that the man will make a good king with how he watches the people below him with a kind smile. 

He remembers a smile from before, remembers a laugh that rang through the halls - loud and free as it chased Jeonghan through the garden. He remembers how it had made his skin tingle with warmth, remembers when it used to be all he heard. 

But the memory is distant now, like it has happened in another lifetime instead of this.

"Should we move on?" He hears Joshua ask from in front of him and the younger watches Jeonghan carefully. Jeonghan notices Joshua had been doing that a lot these days, watches Jeonghan like he's cracked glass, waiting for the barest hint of pressure for him to break.

"We shall." Jeonghan breathes and he supposes today is not the time for him to break. _No,_ he will forge on. 

Jeonghan has times when he feels a piercing feeling shoot through his chest and he will always ask Chan to bring him his potions to soothe the ache. But lately, the younger had ran out of concoctions and tells him that his pain is not caused by something physical. The younger tells him that it is because of something else and Jeonghan, for the life of him, cannot name the source of the melancholy that he feels. 

He thinks it has something to do with a cloak that Joshua took away from his room once, when he felt a sense of _wrongness_ when it left the room. But Jeonghan had let the younger leave, does not know how he can stop him without sounding like he has lost his mind over an article of clothing that bears no significance to him. 

Jeonghan steals another glance to the crowd and he blinks when he finds a pair of charcoal eyes meeting his, feels a _zing_ of emotion cut across the cheers and the people and he remembers rain water and the forest ground...and warmth. 

He remembers warmth most of all. 

The carriage moves and Jeonghan looks away.

* * *

_The wolf is looking at him with an unreadable expression and the panic begins to make its way up to the base of the witch's skull._

_Gold meets charcoal._

_Night meeting day - a solar eclipse, the in between of the heavens and the underworld._

_Time stands still, the only sounds that could be heard under the heavy outpour of rain are ragged breaths and nothing else. There is a flash of lightning that illuminates the darkness for a second and the witch notices that the wolf has golden rings on their eyes, that their expression is less menacing than the stories told to him about their kind._

_"W-will you hurt me?" The young witch asks, tone fearful and desperate._

_He has nothing in him to save him, his incantations powerless when his emotions are scattered all over the place and he thinks they wouldn't help him either, he barely even knew the words to them._

_The wolf leans his head to the side and the young witch closes its eyes as he watches the wolf consider him for a moment before he walks over to him._

_He bites his lips and sends a prayer to the moon, a prayer for_ something, _a savior perhaps. But he remembers the moon has never been kind to them, remembers that she cursed them a long, long, long time ago._

_She will not listen to a witch's cry._

_But instead of sharp teeth breaking his skin, he feels something wet and warm touch his cheek and he looks up only to realize that the wolf_ licked _him._

 _The wolf fucking_ licked _him._

_"What?" The young witch ask, confused and scared at the same time now that the wolf is close._

_The wolf seems to look at him like he's stupid and the young witch is frightened at how he can distinguish that expression clearly on the other's face._

_Does being licked by a wolf suddenly give him the power to understand them? Do their saliva have language-learning abilities?_

_"A-are you not going to eat me?" The young witch asks when the wolf stands by his side and makes no move to do anything else._

_He hears it let out a huff that sounds akin to a sigh and he must by hysterical or he has dam near lost his mind, when he tentatively places a hand to pet the wolf's snout. He's literally crazy for putting his body parts near where he could simply be bitten in half._

_But the wolf does not move to bite him, instead it leans on his hand as if to ask for more and if it secures the young witch's safety, he will give the wolf all the head pats it wants._

_After a few seconds of mindless and tentative petting, the wolf butts his head against the young witch's hand and follows it with a much rougher shove to his side._

_"Wha-?" He asks the wolf as it keeps butting him until he somehow gets the hint and lets himself be pushed to lay down on a dry patch of soil at the center of the tree roots. He has a vague hint of what the wolf wants but he still can not be too sure._

_When the wolf is satisfied with his place by the floor, it moves to mirror the young witch's form and lays down next to him. The wolf is close enough that it envelopes him in warmth and the witch lets out a laugh at the hilarity of being_ cuddled _by a creature the old people in his village warned him about._

 _"You're not so frightful, after all."_ _The young witch murmurs as he feels the day's activities seep through his bones and he lets the current of slumber slowly take him in._

_"I'm Jeonghan by the way," He introduces himself as his eyes begin to droop and his bones stop chattering as he feels himself being gathered close, "And you're very warm. I wish to meet you when the storm is over."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to write things that you wanna read and vibe with it, jk. TBH I was supposed to write a smut-filled one-shot about this but my mind just pretty much unraveled and we ended up with **whatever** this is.
> 
> Might plan to extend it to a series, might not IDK. 
> 
> Unbeta’d and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Come talk to me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phantomcheol) or [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/CHE0LIES)


End file.
